Pokemon: Shock's Prophecy
by SpartanShock14
Summary: The time has come for Shock to embark on his Pokemon adventure. Everything is going fine, until a lone Umbreon interferes in his journey. As time wares on, Shock gets the idea that Umbreon wants him gone. Why is Umbreon acting like this? When Shock finds out about an ancient prophecy, will he figure out his connection to it? Find out when you read Pokemon: Shock's Prophecy!
1. Chapter 1

The light of the moon shone on the hillside. A soft breeze rustled the grass planted into the soft, rich earth. Several oak and aspen trees stood like sentries against the wind. Below, several Pidgey pokemon slowly crawled into a tree to turn in for the night. A mother Pidgeotto scanned the surroundings before curling up in its wings to sleep.

A bush shook not far. The Pidgeotto examined the certain bush suspiciously, searching for any signs of danger. After a while, the bird pokemon curled up near her offspring and fell asleep. Suddenly, a shadow crawled out from behind the bush. Orange eyes probing the group of bug pokemon, Umbreon moved soundlessly past the tree. The moonlight pokemon crept up the hillside, tiny paws moving quickly. Umbreon stopped at the peak of the hill and examined the contents of the small valley below.

Pallet town stood alone below, most of its population asleep for the night. Umbreons orange eyes lay rest on a single house. One light lay still on in the house, its light rays steadily flowing through an open window.

Umbreon bounded down the hill and up to the house. Looking up to the window, Umbreon blinked. Tomorrow is the day he has been waiting for. Tomorrow, the prophecy will start. Tomorrow, history will be made.


	2. Chapter 2: Shock's Big Day

As the morning sunrise rose over the valley and on Pallet Town, the world started to wake again. Little kids ran out of their house to the small school building in the middle of town, gawking at the various wild pokemon outside of town. Their parents watched from the house doorways, smiling at the happiness of their kids. Shock fell out of bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily when his alarm clock went off. Slowly, he pulled on his skinny jeans and shirt. He was about to fall back into his bed, dreading the school day to come, when he remembered. "Mom! Mom! It's today! IT'S TODAY!" Shock yelled as he almost fell down the stairs while slipping on his sneakers. Shock stuffed two pieces of bread into the toaster and ran back upstairs. Shock pulled on his vest and fingerless gloves. Looking around and grumbling under his breath, he looked for his backpack. "Mom? Did Rattata hide my bag again?!" Shock yelled as he ran downstairs. Opening the garage door, he heard a tiny squeaking in the corner. Peering around a stack of boxes, Shock spotted his Mom's only Pokemon: an annoying little Rattata that was seemingly obsessed with taking and hiding Shock's stuff. In Rattata's tiny claws was Shock's backpack. Shock yelled and dove for his back. Rattata, alerted by Shock's cry of anger, hopped onto his head and bolted for the door. Shock got to his feet and chased after it. Rattata and Shock alike almost knocked over his Mom on the way upstairs. "Whoa! Shock William Anderson! What in the name of-" "Your vermin of a pokemon took my bag again, Mom!" Shock yelled back as he chased Rattata into the bathroom. Rattata bounced off the wall, clawing at Shock's face as he flew, and ran out of the room. Shock slipped and tripped, falling hard on his backside. Rubbing the scratch on his face and cursing at Rattata under his breath, Shock checked his watch and screamed. The choosing was going to start in five minutes. Shock ran down the stairs, not bothering to chase after Rattata again, and ran out the door. "I'll be back soon, Mom!" he yelled as he ran to Main Street. Shock sprinted across the road and ran into Professor Oak's lab, panting. He hurried to the center of the room, where two other boys stood, gazing at four Pokeballs sitting on a table in front of them. Shock joined the two in the gawking at their future companions. To his right was Cory, one of Shock's best friends since Kindergarten. He and Cory had many memories of getting in trouble, including setting a wild Pidgey they had imprisoned on his Mom's Rattata. And, to his right, was Dominic. Most people called him Domm, however. Shock and Domm had been enemies since pretty much birth. Apparently, Domm's mother had brought him over for a play-date when they were babies, and they had gotten into a fight over a couple of wooden blocks. It was inevitable. Domm gave Shock a dirty look and smiled. Shock rolled his eyes and gained his breath. " Where is the Professor?" Shock slowly whispered to Cory. "In his office," Cory shrugged and eyed the doorway to Professor Oak's office. "He was out here earlier, mumbling stuff and typing a ton on his computer." Shock shuffled his feet and Domm nudged him, an evil smirk on his face. "What's the matter, Shocky? Pre-Choosing jitters? Don't worry! Don't be afraid that I will be better than you. 'Cuz I already am!" Domm chuckled and nudged him again. The door to Oak's office opened, and he came out, a notebook in hand. "Jonathan, I need you to analyze Professor Elm's notes that he sent me on the prophecy," Oak said to one of his aides. "Yes sir. Um, sir? Today's Choosing Day." Jonathan the aide replied. The Professor stared at the three boys standing there, and a look of recognition spread across his weathered face. "Oh, goodness me, that's right! I am awfully sorry, boys. I completely spaced the importance of today's date! Come along, boys. Shall we start?" Professor Oak walked over to the table and clasped his hands together. "Here, we have four Pokeballs. Inside each of these small balls contain your future. Here-" he pointed to the first pokeball- "we have Bulbasaur: a plant-type. This seed Pokemon is very easy to raise. Here, we have Squirtle, a water-type Pokemon. It is a moderate, patient pokemon that knows who to trust. Here is Charmander, a fire-type that is very hard, yet worth it, to train. And here, we have Chikorita. Also a Plant-type that requires a patient trainer. Right, then. Who's first?" "Professor, may I ask, why is there four pokeballs? There are only three of us," Cory asked, looking at Shock, then at Domm. The front door flew open. "Sorry I'm late, Uncle, Dad left again for a work trip." All three boys turned around and gawked. Cory's mouth fell open, and Shock had to close it himself when Cory wouldn't. In front of them stood a girl. Actually, Shock would have counted her as a woman. Long, dark brown hair fell in waves over her shoulders, and two bright blue eyes shown off a beautiful face. She wore light blue skinny jeans, with a tight shirt that amplified the slender shape of her torso. She smiled, revealing a row of perfect teeth behind amazing lips. Ooh, she's AMAZING, Shock thought dreamily. Professor Oak must have noticed their stares, because he snapped his finger. "Boys, this is my niece, Mikaela. Line up, you four. It's time," Oak said as he set his notebook on his desk and smiled at them. Mikaela pushed in between Cory and Shock and smiled her perfect smile at him. Shock could feel himself blush and he turned back to them. "Get ready to start your journey. Good luck to you all." 


	3. Chapter 3: Shock's New Pokemon

Shock's POV "Ladies, first. Mika, you choose." Oak pointed to the four pokeballs and stepped back. Mikaela slowly stepped up tapping her temple playfully, examining each one. Finally, she picked up one and let out its contents. Chikorita stared playfully up at her, who smiled and nodded. She put Chikorita back inside and stepped back, tossing her pokeball up and down. "My turn!" Before Shock could resist, Domm ran ahead and picked up Charmander's ball and smiled. "Jealous, Shocky? Well, sucks to suck." "Eat crap, Dominique!" Shock muttered under his breath and chuckled when he failed to retaliate. Shock stepped forward, and after a couple seconds, reached for Squirtle. In his hand, he held his future companion, friend, and partner. After stepping back, Cory went and wearily grabbed the last pokeball. Professor Oak gave one last pep talk and bade them good luck. Two minutes later, Shock slowly walked home, thinking about Mikaela. For some reason, he couldn't keep his mind off her. He was just trying to push her out of his mind when Cory ran up behind him. "Can you believe it? By tonight, we're starting our adventure to journey across the region! For once, my mom won't be nagging me on everything I do. Dude, let me see your Squirtle," Cory said excitedly. Shock pulled out the pokeball in his vest pocket and unleashed the best within. In front of them stood a small, blue turtle. Squirtle looked at them and smiled. Shock felt great pride in realizing that he was now an official Pokemon trainer. "Puny little pipsqueak, just like its trainer," Domm whispered in Shock's ear menacingly. Shock nudged Domm in the ribs and kept walking. "Shove off," he replied as he kept walking. Domm grabbed his shoulder and swung Shock around very hard. They looked into each other's eyes and they knew what would come next. Both boys picked up their pokeballs, ready. 


	4. Chapter 4: Shock's First Pokemon Battle

Mikaelad never been without her family. Now, she could travel alone across the region, discovering new things.

A commotion rose up across the road. Several boys and girls her age were surrounding something. Mikaela walked over and craned her neck. She rolled her eyes when she saw what was going on.

Inside the circle, Domm and Shock stood on either side, hands clenched into fists. In front of them, Squirtle tackled Charmander to the ground, a look of triumph on its face.

** Domm yelled. Charmander**Dodge it and use water gun, Squirtle!s side. Charmander tottered unsteadily on one foot before he fell to the ground and fainted.

Cheers erupted from the crowd and Cory and Shock. Mikaela smiled and winked at Shock, who blushed in return, and walked back down the street to her house.


	5. Chapter 5: Shock's Journey Starts

Shock's POV

"Welcome home! Oh my goodness, I don't believe it. Your Squirtle is SOO cute!"

"Mom, stop it, I need to get ready. Cory and I are going to leave at lunch," Shock said as Squirtle returned to its pokeball and he ran upstairs. Looking around his room, he started packing his stuff into his backpack (which Rattata had reluctantly returned).

Clothes: Check. Shoes: Check. Journal: Check. Squirtle: Che-" He grabbed for Squirtle's pokeball, but found that it was gone. "RATTATA!" Shock ran downstairs and looked around. In the corner of the living room, Rattata was curled up around Squirtle's pokeball. Shock walked over, wrenched the pokeball out of Rattata's claws and walked back upstairs.

Finally, he was ready. He carried his backpack downstairs and set it down on the table. After fixing up a quick lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, he ate and was just about to leave when his mom called him.

"Oh honey, I can't believe you are finally going. It reminds me of my trainer days. Now, all I have left is Rattata."

" I love you, Mom. I will write often. I gotta go now." Shock waved back as he walked down the road to Cory's house. Mr. Myers, Cory's dad, opened the door and let him in.

"So, I see you got a Squirtle," Mr. Myers said as he took off his lab coat. Cory's dad was one of Professor Oak's aides. Cory walked into the room, backpack in one hand, and pokeball in the other. He beamed when he saw Shock. Shock shouldered his bag and waved at Mr. and Mrs. Myers before walking out the door.

"Oh, by the way, Professor Oak wants to see you both one last time before you leave town. Good journey, boys!" Mr. Myers said as they walked away. Shock breathed in and sighed. Cory looked at him and smiled.

They walked into the lab five minutes later to see Domm and Mikaela, both laden with backpacks also, standing with the Professor. Shock smiled weakly at Mikaela as they joined them.

"Thank you for coming. I completely spaced giving you your starter kit before you guys left this morning. Here." Oak handed small bags to all four trainers, who put them in their backpacks.

"Those kits contain five pokeballs, one potion, one antidote, and a box of pokemon food for your pokemon," Shock explained. "That should be able to get you started on your journey. Also, I have one request for you all. I only choose qualified starting trainers for this experiment."

The professor pointed to a cart sitting next to the table. Four black devices sat on top of it. "These are the new latest version of the pokedex device that trainers use to identify and record pokemon. Before now, all the trainers that have set out to record a complete encyclopedia of the Pokemon in this world has failed. I believe that with the new Pokedex 2.0, this goal is in sight. New features include a built in cell phone, your trainer ID, a region map of all the regions, and your name engraved on the bottom." The four stepped forward and took theirs.

"It is time for you four to leave. Good luck on your journey. My contact has been recorded into all of your Pokedex's, and so has the other trainers. That way, you can keep in touch. Goodbye, now," Professor Oak waved at the four as they walked away. Mikaela skipped ahead, her hips moving flawlessly. Shock blushed.

"Hottie, am I right?" Domm whispered in Shock's ear. "I might just have to hook up with her. We'd make a good couple. The hottest girl in town with the best trainer in the Kanto region, huh?" Shock shoved Domm and kept walking, his mind swimming with anger. Domm walked of the other way, a look of pure hatred on his face.

They finally reached the end of town. Shock and Cory stopped, looking at the road ahead. Shock sighed, and stepped across the town line. He was now on his journey to becoming a great Pokemon journey.

A look of determination spread across his face. Shock was going to beat Domm. He was going to get the gym badges. He was going to become the greatest Pokemon Trainer Kanto has ever seen.

Shock walked up the road.


End file.
